Pinky Promise
by madoka154
Summary: It has been 6 years… 6 whole years since that day… Since the day we made our promise… We were the best of friends then... Laughing and having a good time... Until one day that promise broke... But I never stopped loving you... I haven't stopped... And I never will... (Captive!Iceland x Dark!Reader) (Contains some horror and language)
1. Chapter 1

"_(Name)!?" _

_A young boy, around the age of 10, with silver hair and violet eyes, called out as his eyes scanned through the thick forest in search of his friend. Only a small amount of light was able to peer through the leaves making the quest to find his lost friend harder. _

"_(Name), where are you!?" He called once again. He continued on deeper and deeper into the forest until a thought came into his head and immediately rushed towards his destination. _

_Not too long after reaching his journeys end, he glanced up to see a large tree house that his uncle Berwald had built for him and his friend. _

_He heard little whimpers and sniffles making it clear that she was indeed up there. He made his way up the rope latter as careful as possible before stepping foot onto the small patio of the tree house. _

_He walked over to the door and opened it revealing a young girl with (h/l) (h/c) and about the same age as the boy as she cried her eyes out. She sobbed her heart out in the far corner of the room, her face resting in the palm of her hands and curled into a fetal position._

_The boy slowly made his way over to her._

"_(Name), are you ok?" He asked her with worry filling his voice. She flinched slightly and quickly rubbed her eyes, trying her best to stop the constant flow of salty tears._

"_O-of course I'm ok! I-I'm j-just dandy!" She stuttered not even lifting her head an inch in the boy's direction. _

_He sat down next to her in the same position and stared at his feet as she silently sobbed, inching away from him just a bit. _

_After a bit of silence between the two the boy spoke quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear._

"_They're wrong you know…" He said glancing at her through the corner of his eye. _

"_I don't think you're pathetic nor are you stupid. I think you are a smart and amazing person." He said as the girl slightly glanced his way. _

_The boy took this as a sign and continued on as he tried his best to help calm his friend. _

_As he did so, she look at him with large puffy-red (e/c) eyes, a smile creeping up onto her face._

"…_N-not to mention when they called you ugly, t-that wasn't true either! Not at all! I-I think you are v-very…P-pretty…" He blushed at what he said._

_She giggled at his reaction and smiled brightly at him. _

"_W-what's s-so funny!?" He said as his face grew redder. She shook her head with that grin still present on her face. _

"_It's nothing…Thanks that really cheered me up~" She said. He looked at her and a small smile appeared on his face. _

"_It's no problem, you're my best friend. I'd do anything to make you feel better no matter what." He said. The girl smiled in gratitude before falling once more, making the boy overflow with worry once more. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_W-well I was just thinking…You are really a great friend but... But what would happen if one day we stopped being friends all together…?" I stared at her._

"_What are you talking about!?" I said just a bit too loud. She simply shrugged her shoulders._

"_I'm just saying that-" _

"_That will never happened!" She looked at me with wide eyes._

"_No matter what happens I promise will always be your friend, and I also promise that I will always be there for you when you need me most." The girl stared at him for what seemed like any eternity, tears began to prickle in her eyes once more, but this time from happiness. _

"_D-do you really mean?" He nodded smiling, causing her to smile back at him. _

"_Do you pinky promise?" She out stretched her pinky to him, he doing the same as their pinky intertwined together. _

"_I pinky promise, (Name)." _

"_And I pinky promise to you too, Emil~"_

_~6 years later~_

_Reader's POV_

_*Sorry, long intro for this chapter*_

_It has been 6 years…_

_6 whole years since that day…_

_Since the day we made our promise…_

_We were the best of friends then..._

_Laughing and having a good time..._

_Until one day that promise broke..._

_But I never stopped loving you..._

_I haven't stopped..._

_And I never will..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw man…" I sighed, as I looked down at my progress report.

Once again, below average.

Quickly crumpling the paper up and tossing it in the trash, I stood up and walked out of the classroom as soon as the bell rung.

Maneuvering past my peers as best as I could in this over-crowded school, I made my way out of the school and through the front gates as fast as I could.

"Hey Emil slow down!"

Hearing my name being called, I turned my head to see my Chinese friend Leon walking up to me.

"Hey Leon, what's up?" I asked, stopping to let him catch up to me.

"I hope you don't mind if I walk home with you today. Yao is out working late again." He asked.

"Sure." I said shrugging as we began walking to our neighborhood. Leon and I both live a few houses down from each other since we were both very young.

As we made our way home, we talked about random topics. It was fine and all until it landed on our grades for the quarter.

I sighed deeply, knowing full well that my older pain-in-the-ass brother Lukas, would find out soon.

"God, I am so screwed! My grades are horrible right now! He is going to be pissed."

"Relax, it's only grades for the quarter. You still have time to bring them up before the end of the semester." Leon said.

"Sadly that's not the main thing I'm worried about."

"And what might that be?"

"Lukas is the reason."

"Oh?"

"Oh? What do you mean by 'Oh?" You know exactly what I mean. And since I am failing most of my classes, I am in a hell of a lot of trouble." I groaned loudly, my head hanging in despair.

Leon pulled out his phone and began to text someone like crazy while listening to Emil rant on about the last time this happened.

"You know if you need help in one of your classes you could have asked me. I could always tutor you. We are in a few of the same periods together you know." Leon stated not lifting his gaze from his phone.

"I appreciate it, but no thanks. I have to try to do this on my own. After all, I won't always get help in the real world so it's for the best."

"If you say so."

I closed my eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Man this sucks though. Ever since the accident a few years ago I've barely been able to remember anything. Whether from learning or remembering my past or present. Everything just seems so fuzzy when I do try."

"You still can't remember anything?" Leon said raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, nothing…Though I have to admit, something has been bothering me for a while now."

"What is it?"

My eyes slowly opened before shutting once again.

I told him about a dream that I experienced from time to time. A dream that I can't seem to make out very clear. It seemed to be somewhat like a child.

We would laugh and play together often, but…something seemed off about the dream…I just can't put my finger on it…

"Do you think it could possibly be a memory?" Leon asked. I shook my head in response.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Hmm…"

Changing the subject, we both started talking about more random things.

My mind was wandering throughout the whole conversation. I remember when I first woke up at the hospital those few years ago.

I was covered from head to toe in bandages and could barely move without a large sharp pain running up my spine.

"Emil? Emil. Helloooo, Emil are you there!?" I blinked several times to see a hand being waved closely to my face.

"Sorry about that." Leon just shrugged.

"It's OK, but you really are spacing out quite a bit." He said. And before we knew it, we finally made it to my house.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed.

Great, just great!

Lukas is home…

Oh joy…

Waving goodbye to Leon, I carefully unlocked my door and made my way inside, doing my best in attempting to not make any noises in signaling I am indeed home.

"Emil is that you?"

Damn!

I sighed, "Yes it's me…"

"Good. I think we need to have a little talk about your grades." He leaned against the wall with his arms folded; a piece of paper in his firm grasp.

I completely frozen in my place knowing full well how this is going to go down. All hell is about to break loose.

"Care to explain this." He took the piece of paper from his hand and shoved it close to my face. I gulped nervously and bit my lip. What was I suppose to say to him without sounding like I was making an excuse!

"I-I u-um..." I mentally face palmed for stuttering. Good going Emil, he's totally going to believe anything you say now!

Lukas's eyes narrowed slightly obviously waiting for a proper answer. I started sweating and couldn't think of a way out of this.

"Fine then, until you give me a real reason as to why your grades are the way they are, you are grounded." He told me, looking straight into my eyes. His anger was clearly visible and it made me take a step back.

"W-What!?" I was dumbfounded by his words.

"You heard me. Until you get your grades back up, you are not allowed to go anywhere but straight home after school. No computer unless it's for homework; which I will be monitoring. No phone. No television. Nothing. Do I make myself clear?" I stared at him for a good 10 minutes as a frown began to etch onto my face.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Lukas." He seemed taken aback for a couple seconds but instantly regained his composure. However this time, he seemed even more angry than a few minutes ago.

"And why is that, brother?"

Might as well just get this off my chest before I back down once again.

"I am sick of you always treating me like a kid! For _once_ my my life I would like to have fun with my friends and not have you breath down my back ever second of the day! I would like to know that I wouldn't have to feel so anxious about school just to make you and everyone else happy, or to even just listen to me properly when I have a problem! You think you are helping me but you're not, you're sophisticating me!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lunges by the end of my rant.

"That is not true and you know it Emil."

"Not true? Not true!? You're doing it right now as we speak!"

"That's because your grades are horrendous! I admit that I am a bit strict on you when it comes to your grades, but that is only because I want you to succeed in life and to make good choices. Your studies are more important and should come first."

"But-" He put a hand up to silence me.

"Not another word. Now I advice you to head straight to your room and do your homework. Then when you are finish you may come out. Understand?"

"But Lukas you can't-"

"_Do you understand!_" I visibly flinched at his sudden and rare outburst. The only time Lukas has ever yelled like that was when he truly angry.

I clenched my fists and stormed to my room, slamming the door shut hard.

I threw my bag on the floor and began to angrily pace around my room, trying my best to clear my head from this emotion.

"Why won't he just listen for once!" I muttered. After 10 minutes of my constant pacing, I threw myself across my bed and stared up at the ceiling for the next few hours.

This was so frustrating! For once is it too much to ask to be able to hang out with my friends with out Lukas always tagging along or even actually getting a girlfriend without Lukas scaring them away.

I love Lukas, I really do. He is family after all. But he just drives me to the point of insanity!

Kind of like how he constantly is trying to make me call him ",big brother" in public. No matter how many times I tell him I will never in a million years call him that, he insists on it.

I just don't get him, and probably never will.

Sitting up in my bed, I looked out my window and noticed that it was already starting to get dark outside.

A deep sigh escaped through my lips and I walked over to the windowsill and opened it, leaning on the sill after I did so.

I noticed the park I often visit a few streets down. The large stadium lights started to turn on, shining on the baseball fields were a game was held. The crowds roar flew in the air and laughter can be heard.

I had never been to a baseball game before truth be told. Although I was never really into sports or any of the sorts, I wouldn't really mind to see what was going on down there.

Sadly I was banished to his room for a while and wouldn't be able to see it. Not that Lukas would allow me to go out after dark anyway.

I huffed as my gazes shifted to my right and noticed the Clematis plant Tino planted long ago, climb along the side of the house.

'Well...I guess he doesn't have to know about this,' I thought.

Grabbing my jacket and phone, I carefully took a step out of my window and reached for the plant vines. I slowly and silently made my way down trying not to break anything that could alert Lukas of my current situation.

As my feet touched the ground with a soft 'thud,'

"Thank you, Tino." And with that, I crept away and made my way to the park.

* * *

By the time I reached my destination the crowd on the Home side were going wild. One of their players scored a home run and was proudly making his way around the field.

I searched through the crowd to see if I could spot anyone I knew. Sadly I didn't. I cause it doesn't really matter though, being alone like this could help me think for a bit (even though I am not technically alone).

The shouting of the fans of their enthusiasms grew, even a few fights between a couple players and their father broke out. Though, did that guy really have to take his shirt off? Not to mention that guy he fought against wearing that weird purple 'costume.'

As one of the dads was carted away from the game by policemen, I hear a small giggle right beside me.

"How interesting~"

I whipped my head around and came face to face with some random girl. Her eyes looking at the two fathers and then to me. I gasped and fell backwards on my butt, clearly not expecting someone to sneak up behind me.

"O-Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She said worriedly. She outstretched her arm out offering to help me up, which I gladly took.

"I-It's no problem." I said dusting the dirt and grass of of my cloths.

"So, do you have a friend or sibling playing?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, you?" She smiled and nodded.

"My friend is, that's him right there actually." She pointed to a somewhat tall blond with the the number 8 on his back. His sharp green eyes were focused intensely on the ball that will soon be thrown his way.

He give a few practice swings before stepping up to the plate. The determination was show clearly in his eyes as he lifted the bat behind him.

The pitcher smirked at him as the girl's friend just sent him a small glare.

As the pitcher moved his front foot off the ground, the batter tightened his grip on the bat.

Just like that, the pitcher threw the small ball at what seemed to be an impossible speed. I gasped as well as the other spectators. However the girl's smile never faltered.

Just as everyone thought it was all over, the boy quickly took a step forward and swung the bat like no tomorrow.

Too many surprise, he managed to hit the ball and sending it flying.

The opposite team all gasped as it went over the fence, scoring a home run.

"Wow, he's good." I said. The girl nodded, her grin growing larger.

"He is." I then furrowed my eyebrows and turned to look at her in the eyes.

I don't know what it is but something seems...Off about her. I wouldn't necessarily say it's a bad thing, but it most definitely isn't good either.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Hmm?"

"May I know your name, if it's alright that is."

She just stared at me, that ever present grin still there and honestly was starting to creep me out a bit.

"My...name?" Her face fell slightly, but was barely noticeable. There is something strange about her. I kind of feel like I know her from somewhere but just can't put my finger on it.

"Well, my name is Emil." Her eye widened slightly, if possible, her face looked kind of twisted as it grew.

I felt uneasy all of a such. My instincts telling me to get away as fast as I can. This feeling...Is quite similar to _that_ dream...

"Emil, what a nice name." She said. She outstretched her arm to me.

"My name is-" The roar of the crowd drowned out her voice. We both turned to see that the home team won. I smiled slightly.

"Well at least the home team won." Turning around to face the girl, I noticed that she wasn't standing next to me anymore.

I looked left and right and could find where she had gone until I spotted her leaving the park.

How the hell did she get all the way over there?

"Hey!" I called out to her, waving. She immediately turned around and waved back.

"Aren't you going to wait for you friend?" I called out to her.

"Nah, he'll be fine! I've got to go though, see you later!" She responded.

"But I didn't even get your name yet!"

She giggled and simply smiled at me as her (h/c) swayed slightly in the breeze.

_"Don't worry. You will soon."_


End file.
